


Wake with me

by ofeuphoria



Series: Kiss and control [5]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofeuphoria/pseuds/ofeuphoria
Summary: “You and I both know that you could break away in seconds if you wanted to,” Aegis remarks with a glint of light in his eyes and a firm stroke through Vicious’ pants. Vicious' breath hitches at the touch.“Who says I want to?”
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Series: Kiss and control [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Wake with me

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to my slow burn series where Vicious and Aegis keep having kinky sex and won't admit they caught feelings! You don't need to read the other ones to enjoy this but I recommend the first one "This boy, half-destroyed" if you want actual continuity! again this is not beta read because I don't care It's Just Smut!

Vicious has only ever known how to be the big, bad wolf.

“‘Ave you tried telling dearest Aegrouch ‘ow you feel, Vicious?” Yuna asks him over the fire one night, and it’s enough for Vicious to scoff back and pretend he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Instead, he twiddles his thumbs against his stolen bottle of whiskey and lets out a quick sigh.

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

Yuna smiles, and it’s as sly as it is genuine. “Ah, but I’m sure you do,  _ non _ ? The way you look at ‘im...” Now she’s sighing, too, and it only serves to make Vicious more frustrated.

“Friends with benefits,” he says in concrete fashion. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

When Yuna stands to leave, she lets out a quick, subtle laugh and watches Vicious drown his puny sorrows in the bottle between his fingers.

“Idiots,” she mutters, “zey are both idiots.”

-

Aegis and Vicious request a room together for the umpteenth time, and by now even Kanata and Misella have their suspicions. Vicious hardly pays it mind, and Aegis chooses to disregard all of it completely for everyone’s sake. Their relationship of sorts is an unspoken truth, one neither can deny, but hardly any semblance of a secret, either.

Tonight, however, when Aegis returns from the inn’s washroom, he comes with demands.

He stands with an arched back and his hands laid dutifully at his sides; his eyes are set with seriousness when he looks Vicious in the eyes and commands, “Strip me”.

“Well, isn’t that bold of ya?” Vicious growls before pushing Aegis to the bed with enough force to make him wince. They stay there for a moment alone, staring diligently at each other with heavy eyes, taking in each other’s forms, and everything feels  _ right _ . Not that either one of them could ever elaborate on that feeling, if you asked them. And still, now that Vicious has him pinned in place, he proceeds to take Aegis’ gloves off with his teeth, unbutton the clasps on his ornate jacket, strip him bare just as he asked, and--  _ oh _ .

Vicious’ eyes are open wide as he stares down at Aegis’ nearly-nude figure clad in ribbons and nylon. The very same set of lingerie Vicious had bought for him so long ago-- a sight made even more tremendous by Aegis’ chest heaving under him, the lace bralette and panties moving along the contours of his body as he breathes. Vicious can hardly contain himself.

“What, this all for me?” Vicious snickers as he speaks, running a single hand along Aegis’ ribs and watching as he shudders at each touch. Aegis inhales sharply before he continues.

“Yes,” he says without a second thought. “This is for you.”

The Transgressor leans in close with both hands entwined around Aegis’ wrists, looking at him like prey. He’s hard already, and feeling Aegis’ erratic breaths against his body only makes it worse. 

“You look good enough to eat,” Vicious says with an evil sense of glee, but before he can sink his teeth in, Aegis slides free of his grip and sits up.

“Get up,” he says to Vicious, and it’s less of a request than it is an order when Vicious stands and sheds his signature tattered coat. Aegis extends a hand and splays it against Vicious’ chest, leading him backwards ever-so-slightly until Aegis has pushed him into a chair in the corner of the room.

Vicious’ grin widens in bewilderment. “What, you gonna top me this time?”

“Not exactly,” Aegis nearly drags out the words while he rummages through the clothes strewn across the floor. “I’m going to tie you up and tease you until you destroy me.”

With that, Aegis grabs a pair of handcuffs from his coat pocket and latches them around Vicious’ wrists.

“I’m liking this new wild side of ya,” Vicious utters with a sharpened smirk before leaning his head back against the wooden chair. “What, gonna make me beg for it?”

Aegis trails a line across the dips of Vicious’ bare chest, and when he leans in close, each of Aegis’ breaths melt against the skin of Vicious’ neck.

“Sing for me,” he says before baring his teeth and clamping down.

Vicious seethes at the spasm of pain and instinctively tugs against the cuffs at his wrists, until Aegis pulls his head away before resting a hand delicately against Vicious’ cock.

“You and I both know that you could break away in seconds if you wanted to,” Aegis remarks with a glint of light in his eyes and a firm stroke through Vicious’ pants. Vicious' breath hitches at the touch.

“Who says I want to?”

Aegis would lean in closer if that were possible, and he retracts his hand. With his legs spread across Vicious’ lap, Aegis’ own dick presses against Vicious’, separated only by the barrier of Vicious’ pants and the lace panties that hardly contain Aegis’ erect cock.

“I’m glad that we’re in agreement, then.” Carefully, Aegis sits himself up to look Vicious in the eyes, and he appears just as debauched as Aegis is expecting with a hazy glance, beads of sweat pooling at the base of his neck, and a terrible hardness between his legs. After all the times Vicious has done this to him, he can’t help but smile at his handiwork.

“Like what you see?” Vicious taunts back, each  _ inhale, exhale  _ coming out as a subtle pant, until Aegis’ hands roam up to the sides of his cheeks and he kisses him.

In moments, the kiss deepens, each motion turning frantic as Vicious lingers his tongue along Aegis’ lower lip while Aegis teases Vicious’ with his teeth. Before long, Aegis’ mouth has trailed down Vicious’ neck, his chest, and his hips before Aegis’ impatient hands wrestle Vicious’ cock from his pants.

“What do ya think you’re--” Vicious starts, then stops when Aegis licks a searing, wet line from the tip of his cock to the base, slowly, tantalizing. When Vicious looks down at Aegis, decked out in lace and frills with his cock in his mouth, he’s nearly surprised he doesn’t cum then and there.

Aegis takes the tip between his lips, licking, sucking, and tonguing against his dick until they’re both moaning in pleasure and Vicious can feel himself nearly begging for release. The moment he opens his mouth to tell Aegis more,  _ faster _ , Aegis pulls away.

“You won’t be getting off that easy,” he says. “Not until you’re frustrated and pleading for it, like you’ve done to me so many times.”

Vicious grunts at the denial, but allows his body to relax when Aegis stands up and sits back on his lap with each leg spread on either side of the precarious chair. Vicious can feel Aegis’ cock throbbing as it rests over his, and as much as he’s thinking about getting off, he’s thinking about getting Aegis off even more.

“Do you want to finish? I’ll let you go, and you can do whatever you want to me.” Aegis asks as he circles a finger around Vicious’ nipple, stopping only to give it a sharp pinch and watch Vicious’ body convulse in return. “I want you to,” Aegis adds as his hand drifts to his panties before slipping inside. Vicious watches Aegis touch himself, sees the way his eyelids droop in pleasure and hears the little gasps and whines he makes with every stroke. All of it was too much.

“At least me do that for ya,” Vicious drawls; any more of this damned taunting and he’s sure to lose control.

Aegis smirks. “As you wish,” he finally speaks and unclasps the cuffs binding Vicious to the chair. It takes only a short sequence of seconds for Aegis to find himself pinned to the bed by a very, very aroused and  _ aggressive  _ Vicious.

“What are you going to do to me, Vicious?” Aegis demands as if it were a challenge. Vicious’ smile is devious in return.

“Use your imagination,” Vicious says back as he starts slicking up two fingers and leaning in close enough he could have torn him in two. Instead, he kisses him, and the moment he kisses back, Vicious slides both fingers between his legs.

Quickly and sharply, Aegis moans into Vicious’ mouth at the sudden intrusion, but it’s hardly unwelcome as each moan grows deeper and more pronounced the further inside him Vicious pushes.

“V-Vicious, I’m going to--” Aegis begins, only for Vicious to tear his hand away and leave Aegis gasping for air as much as he is for all of the lost pleasure. It isn’t until Aegis looks up to see Vicious is readying his cock that the air begins seeping back into his lungs.

“Better get ready,” Vicious says as he tugs Aegis’ panties to the side; Aegis couldn’t dream of protesting.

Aegis knew that he wouldn’t last much longer, even if they’d only just begun. This isn’t a new phenomenon for them-- Aegis has it in him for perhaps another round, but his stamina is nebulous at best. It’s no surprise, then, that the moment Vicious thrusts himself into Aegis, Aegis cums, and Vicious continues fucking him through it until Aegis is red-faced and overstimulated. The look on Aegis’ face alone when Vicious finishes is a treat enough.

Vicious laughs, of all things. “All that teasing, and you’re done already?” he taunts, and Aegis pouts back.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh yeah?” Vicious reaches into Aegis’ panties and teases at Aegis’ still-hard cock. Even his body can deny nothing until he loses himself in everything Vicious is giving him, feeling weightless as a sleepwalker. With each rough stroke, Aegis pulls him closer, desperate for each and every one of Vicious’ touches. By the time Aegis has latched Vicious’ mouth against his own, Vicious tears himself away and plants his mouth against Aegis’ dick.

“ _ Vicious _ ,” Aegis whimpers without pride, all-consumed by Vicious’ tongue sliding along the underside of his cock and the thrums of pleasure resulting. When Vicious takes Aegis’ length into his mouth, Aegis claws at the sheets and abandons any sense of composure he once had.

The harder Vicious sucks, the more Aegis writhes under him, until Aegis drags a hand along his chest to toy with a nipple tucked away under a layer of satin and lace. When he kneads at it, it takes everything in his power not to lose complete control and cum into Vicious’ mouth.

Vicious pulls away unceremoniously; “Having fun yet?” he asks, even if only to watch Aegis above him, face flushed and heaving. Aegis spits out a  _ yes  _ and gives a single, sharp nod in return.

“Keep going,” he breathes, all but forcing Vicious’ head back down to finish the job. Vicious, however, obliges happily, and in a matter of minutes, Aegis climaxes in ecstasy, cumming directly into Vicious’ mouth and crying out in pleasure all the same.

When Vicious pulls away, he swallows and glances up at Aegis, whose silver hair shines like a halo in the moonlight; for a moment, he finds himself musing, wondering how someone like Aegis could be here, doing these things with someone as filthy as him--

“Vicious,” Aegis retorts, only to grab the other man by the shoulders and pull him close, resting his own head in the crook of Vicious’ neck and shoulder.

“What?” Vicious barks back without a second thought. Aegis lay still in his arms.

“Does any of this mean anything to you?” he asks with uncertainty shrouding his tone as he drags himself closer.

Vicious scoffs. “Well I sure do like fucking ya, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“That’s precisely the opposite of what I’m asking.”

“Well, I mean…” Vicious raises a brow as if Aegis could still see any of it. He certainly was never cut out for the whole concept of  _ having feelings _ . “S’pose the rest of you is… okay, too.”

Groaning, Aegis nuzzles himself deeper into Vicious’ collarbone and lets out a deep sigh. “One more question,” he begins, each word muffled against Vicious’ bare skin-- “Do you think we could ever have more than this?”

Vicious holds Aegis close, feels the way his heartbeat reverberates against his bare chest and for a moment, he lets himself falter.

“I, uh,” he stops in his tracks and longs to say  _ yes _ , only for the word to strangle him until he swallows it back down. Still, Aegis’ body is so warm in his arms.

“I dunno why you’d want that,” he finally replies, only to shut his eyes and block out the rising sun.

“Forget I said anything, then.” Aegis rolls onto his back as he speaks, only for Vicious to pull him closer.

The worst part for Vicious is knowing he wants Aegis just as much as Aegis wants him.


End file.
